En Apesanteur
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: OS.Tite fic inspiré de la chanson de Calogero


**Titre : En Apesanteur**

**Genre: Romance **

**Saison: saison 2, puisque Kate n'est pas encore morte.**

**Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas, même si je les voulait pour Noel et mon annif, mais c'est pas grave car les scénaristes font un super boulot.**

**Résumé: One shot. Trop court pour un résumé, mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter cette fic est inspirée par la chanson En apesanteur de Calogero.**

**Note: A la base je voulais faire ça avec Stargate Atlantis, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'avait pas d'ascenceur (juste des transporteur) puis je me suis decider de la faire avec NCIS, mais je voulais le faire avec Ziva et Tony, malheureusement je ne voyais pas Ziva dans cette situation alors j'ai opté pour Kate.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

L'enquête sur le meurtre du jeune lieutenant venait de se finir. McGee était rentré chez lui depuis un moment avec Abby, et seul Tony et Kate demeuraient dans le laboratoire ce cette derniére. Gibbs leurs avaient dit de rentrer chez eux, mais ils s'étaient mis à parler et n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

"Quoi, tu veux dire que tu ne l'a jamais fait dans un endroit,... disons inhabituel?" demanda le bel italien.

Petit à petit la conversation avait dérivé sur un des sujets préféré de DiNozzo, autrement dit le sexe.

"Qu'est ce que tu entends par inhabituel, DiNozzo ?" répondit l'agent Todd.

Bien qu'elle disait le contraire, Kate aimait bien parler avec Tony, et surtout le taquiner, ils avaient une relation bien étrange. Certes parfois, il l'énervait au plus haut point, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était sous son charme. Tony était quelqu'un de séduisant, il le savait, et n'hésitait pas à en tirer avantage. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'osait pas franchir le pas, elle ne savait pas si Tony jouait franc jeu avec elle, ou si il faisait comme avec toutes les autres femmes.

"Ben, dans un lieu ou tu n'es pas senser le faire."

Tony avait toujours aimé Kate, au debut ce n'était que physique, mais depuis qu'elle faisait équipe avec lui, il la trouvait chaque jour plus belle. Il aimait tout chez elle, ses cheveux, son parfum, ses courbes parfaites, et mêmes les nombreuses disputes qu'il avait avec elle. Il devait s'avouer que quand il aimait une personne, il avait du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il appreciait être avec elle, et à être lui même, alors qu'avec une fille de passage il n'avait pas du tout se probléme. Il voulait faire le premier pas, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne voit que le DiNozzo, macho, puéril, et attardé qu'il était tout les jours et qu'elle refuse, croyant que ce n'était qu' une histoire de sexe.

"De toute façon je ne te le dirais pas."

"Kate, allez s'il te plait. Moi c'était dans un avion..."

"Non, tu ne sauras rien. Il se fait tard je dois y aller." expliqua Kate en prenant ces affaires et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenceur.

"Oh Kate, ne me dis pas que tu es une de ses saintes ni touche, qui se contente de le faire dans un lit, la lumiére éteinte, et sans ajouter un peu de piment."

"Tu ne le sauras jamais, de toute façon." Pourtant qu'est ce qu'elle esperait qu'il fasse un signe clair envers elle.

Elle appuya sur le bouton pour appeller l'ascenceur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle entendit diNozzo qui disait " Attends moi, retiens la porte." Mais elle se contenta de répondre "A demain DiNozzo." Qu'est ce qu'elle se trouvait bête, pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas attendu, il se serait peut être passé quelque chose.

**J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment**

Elle croyait avoir laisser DiNozzo derriére elle, mais il se faufila dans l'ascenceur juste à temps. Un silence s'imposa, c'était assez étrange, car 2 minutes plus tôt ils parlaient ensemble sans aucune géne.

**Elle me dit "quel étage"  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme**

Il aimait vraiment tout chez elle. Et il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être coller l'un à l'autre dans cette petite cabine d'ascenceur, mais le simple fait d'entendre sa voix le faisait se sentir different, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il lui répondit faiblement en essayant de cacher son trouble "les bureaux." Elle appuya sur le bouton sans lui adresser le moindre mots.**  
**

**Alors  
Les chiffres dansent  
Tout se mélange  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange**

Elle était vraiment parfaite, et sa beauté lui faisait perdre tout sens de la réalité. La cabine se mit à s'elever.**  
**  
**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur**

Il esperait vraiment que la remontée dure longtemps, pour qu'il puisse profiter d'elle, de son odeur, de sa tendresse, de son sourire...**  
**  
**Elle arrange ses cheveux  
J'ai le coeur juste au bord des yeux**

Avec sa main, elle envoie ses cheveux derriére ses épaules, qui pendant un faible instant viennent toucher le visage de Tony. Pendant ce court lapse de temps il put sentir son odeur, de la vanille. Il n'en pouvait plus de refouler ses sentiments, il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre.

**Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
D'un autre langage  
Alors  
Les yeux rivés  
Sur les étages  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage**

Il s'aperçut qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder en face, elle se contentait de fixer les étages qui défilaient sur l'écran. Cette gêne peut elle être un signe de sentiment réciproque?

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur  
Dans cet ascenseur  
**

De nombreux fantasmes traversérent l'esprit de l'italien, il esperait seulement que tout ça deviendrai réalité. Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il se lance. Comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

**J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment**

Un étage était passé, il fallait faire vite, un autre moment comme celui pouvait ne jamais arriver. Il se mit face à elle, et la regarda de ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Tout doucement il se rapprocha d'elle, pour la laisser decider, pour lui laisser le choix. Ne voyant aucune remarque face à ce rapprochement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Petit à petit leurs lévres se raprochérent et finirent par se toucher, Kate était maintenant appuyer contre un côté de l'ascenceur. Ce fut un baiser timide, un baiser de découverte. Il plaça sa main sur sa hanche, l'autre s'appuyant contre une des paroie de l'ascenceur. Il se retira un instant et la regarda comme pour avoir son accord pour aller plus loin. Elle le regarda avec des yeux suppliant, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus. 

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur  
**

Cette fois ci se fut un baiser intense, plein de fougue et de désir. Le temps était complétement figé pour eux, une minute, une heure, une éternité? La main de Tony commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme, lui laissant découvrir sa poitrine. Cette derniére qui s'était retenue jusqu'à présent, lacha toutes les affaires qu'elle avait dans les mains pour pouvoir découvrir le corps de son nouvel amant. Et petit à petit ils glissérent le long du mur pour se retrouver par terre. Kate entreprit de faire comme Tony et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Voyant que ça n'allait pas assez vite, Tony attrapa un morceau de sa chemise et l'arracha, laissant apparaitre son torse musclé.

Ils étaient telement absorbé par leurs baisers qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la sonnerie annonçant qu'ils étaient arriver à destination. 

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
**

McGee avait oublié son téléphone portable, il était donc repasser pour le récuperer, malgré les supplications de la jeune gothique avec qui il avait passer la nuit. Il en avait que pour 30 secondes.

Derriére lui la sonnerie de l'ascenceur retentit. Qui pouvait être là encore à cette heure? Même Gibbs qui était un bourreau de travail, devait être rentrer chez lui. Il s'approcha des portes de l'ascenceur, qui s'ouvrirent devant lui. Et ce qu'il vut lui coupa le souffle. Tony et Kate étaient dans l'ascenceur, partageant un baiser passionné. Ils étaient tellement éprit l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas apperçut que l'ascenceur s'était ouvert et qu'ils avaient un spectateur complétement abasourdi.

Après quelques minutes de baisers fougeux, Tony sentit une présence proche d'eux, il se détacha donc de la jeune femme et tourna la tête. Il vit Le Bleu visiblement abasourdi, il était comme un poisson hors de l'eau, on aurait dit qu'il manquait d'air.

Kate ne comprenant pas ce délaissement, chercha se qui attirait l'attention du bel italien. Et elle aperçut, elle aussi, Timothy. Elle retourna la tête pour voir Tony et lui fit un sourire. Il comprit aussi tôt ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle tendit la main, appuya sur un des boutons de l'ascenceur.

"A demain Tim." dit elle en souriant.

La porte se referma avec un son caractéristique, et la cabine se remit à bouger. Combien y avait il d'étages aux quartiers du NCIS? Peu importe, la soirée ne faisait que commencer

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est ma 1ére fic sur NCIS. Bon ce n'est pas très recherché, mais ce n'est qu'un début normalement. Alors est ce que ça vous a plus? Si oui il faut appuyer sur le bouton violet juste en dessous.


End file.
